


Tetramorph

by sorrel_forbes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Ezekiel - Freeform, Gen, King James Version, Pastiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrel_forbes/pseuds/sorrel_forbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John the doctor, son of Wat, sees visions of a glorious being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tetramorph

In the _second division_ of the _two hundred and twenty first flat, a choice was presented_ expressly unto _John_ the _doctor_ , son of _Wat_. 

I looked, and behold, a whirlwind came out of the _flat; an agent of great untidiness, and monologuing unto_ itself, the brightness _of genius_ was about it. And this was _its_ appearance: _it_ had the likeness of a man. 

And _lo, it_ had four faces, and _lo, it_ had four _limbs_. 

And _its_ feet were straight feet, _each stretching high as a giraffe’s_ , and _its_ soles _enclosed in_ calf _skin, shining_ like the colour of _jet_. 

As for the likeness of _its_ faces, _it_ had the face of a man, and the face of a _watch_ , and the face of a _laptop_ on the left side; _it_ also had the face of a _smart phone_. 

Thus were _its faces_ : and _its arms_ were stretched _outward_. And _it_ went every time straight forward: whither the spirit was to go, _it_ went; and _it_ turned not when _it_ went, _going over the coffee table as it went_. 

The appearance of _its_ eyes and _its_ work was like unto the colour of a beryl, _and its eyes were all about it_. 

As the appearance of the bow in the day of rain, so was the appearance of _this flatmate’s_ brightness.


End file.
